Roary the Racing Car's Adventures of Thomas and Friends: Big World! Big Adventures! The Movie
Roary the Racing Car's Adventures of Thomas and Friends: Big World! Big Adventures! The Movie is a new movie. Summary A racing car called Ace inspires Thomas The Tank Engine to become the first engine to travel the world, so Thomas sets off on an adventure with Roary, Cici, Maxi, Drifter, Tin Top, Big Chris and the rest of the Silver Hatch Gang which takes them to five continents, across deserts, through jungles and over dangerous mountains. On their journey, Thomas and the cars meet Nia, an engine who teaches them that everyone needs a little help from their friends. Plot The film begins with Thomas trying to shunt some trucks at Knapford yard. Gordon teases him, saying that he has too many trucks and should ask someone to help him. But Thomas retorts that he can do it on his own, which makes Gordon laugh. Thomas tells Gordon that he thinks he's too small to do anything but he'll go far and see the world one day. Two workman undo the brakes of Thomas' trucks, as they had been on the whole time Thomas was trying to shunt them. Thomas biffs the trucks too hard and crashes into the coal hopper. Gordon laughs and tells Thomas to look around him, saying that the Island of Sodor is his world, then laughs again as Thomas looks down crossly. Just then, Roary, Maxi, Cici, Tin Top and Drifter come racing by, making Gordon spin in the process. Now it's Thomas' turn to laugh at Gordon's misfortune. Meanwhile, somewhere on the mainland, the Thin Clergyman is on his bike when a yellow blur races past him. It's revealed to be a yellow racing car named Ace. Ace sees the Flying Scotsman on his way to Sodor and asks him if he's going the right way. Flying Scotsman tells him that you can only get to Sodor if you're a railway engine, prompting Ace to jump over a bent piece of fence and onto the track beside him. As they approach the Vicarstown Bridge, Sidney comes by with a goods train and spots Ace ahead of him. Flying Scotsman tries to warn Ace of the trouble ahead but Ace just leans on his side and squeezes past Sidney. He then races on. Back at Knapford, Thomas is put the trucks back on the tracks, whilst still laughing at Gordon. The Fat Controller then asks him to take a train of fish trucks to Vicarstown but Thomas protests, saying that James is supposed to do it just as Roary and his friends return. The Fat Controller tells him that James is not there and they can't have the yard smelling like a pig-sty any longer. Gordon reminds Thomas to bring him his coaches in addition. This gives Thomas a cheeky idea for revenge and with Roary's help, he couples the fish trucks to the back of Gordon's coaches. Meanwhile, Bertie is driving along when Ace races past him. The yellow race car soon catches up with Thomas and the cars and Thomas asks him if he's up for a race. Ace agrees but before he says go, Thomas and the cars shoot ahead. Ace then catches up, says go and passes Thomas and the cars, arriving at Ffarquhar moments before them. Thomas asks Ace what he is doing on Sodor, to which he replies that he is on a race around the world. Thomas tells Ace he has always dreamed of seeing the world. Ace tells him that he should try it. As Thomas imagines receiving a trophy, Ace interrupts, saying he needs to continue with his speed trials and races off. Thomas says he has as well, as do the cars and they speed off after Ace just as Bertie arrives. Gordon soon arrives at Vicarstown and sees Flying Scotsman who greets him, calling him "little brother" in the process. Gordon reluctantly greets Scotsman back just as Scotsman notices the fishy smell behind the express. When Gordon discovers fish trucks at the back of the express, he is instantly disgusted and angrily yells Thomas' name in rage. Later, at Knapford, Thomas discusses what Ace told him with the Fat Controller but he's not so sure. The Fat Controller then has to answer the telephone and Thomas steams off, saying he can find a way of doing just that. Sometime later, Bertie arrives at Knapford. He asks Percy if he's seen Thomas, saying he didn't wait for his passengers. But sadly, Percy hasn't seen him. Emily says Thomas left Annie and Clarabel behind. Gordon arrives, looking for Thomas. He tells the others what Thomas did just as the Fat Controller comes, asking if anyone has seen Thomas. Before long, nearly everyone on Sodor is searching for Thomas. Elsewhere, Thomas and the Silver Hatch Gang have arrived at Dakar Docks in West Africa. Ace welcomes them as they take in the scenery around them. Thomas tells Ace how glad they are to have been invited to join him. After sometime chatting, Ace, the Silver Hatch Gang and Thomas move on to where the first rally is being held: Darkar Desert. Meanwhile, on Sodor, the Fat Controller asks Carly why it would be okay for her to load Thomas onto a ship that was heading for Africa. Carly explains that Thomas told her he had talked to him and thought that he said it was a good idea. But the Fat Controller doesn't understand what she's talking about until she reveals that Thomas thought the Fat Controller said it would be a good idea to have Thomas be the first railway engine to go right round the world. The Fat Controller realizes his mistake and makes a decision: He will go to find Thomas and the Silver Hatch Gang and bring them back before something bad happens to them. Carly uses her hook to load him onto the next ship leaving for Dakar. Meanwhile, in Dakar Desert, Thomas, Twilight and their friends are following Ace to the starting line. There, they meet Ace's fellow racers: Tony, Angelique and two other unnamed race cars. The heroes announce to Tony, Angelique and their two unnamed friends that they're tagging along but Ace soon reveals that there aren't any tracks, thus Thomas is unable to follow him through the desert. Thomas then sees some trucks who ask him if he's going to Dara Salam. Thomas replies that he is and the trucks tell them that they need to be taken there. Thomas agrees to take them but on the way there, his train gets longer and longer. As he continuously gathers more and more trucks, Thomas suddenly runs into a female engine named Nia and they chat for a bit before she claims Thomas needs some help, but he retorts that he can do it on his own and sets off. He came to a big hill and only manages to go halfway up but the train is too heavy and Thomas ends up rolling back down the hill but Nia comes to the rescue and helps him get up the hill. To cheer Thomas up, the trucks, the Silver Hatch Gang and Nia decide to sing a song called Wake Up. Soon enough, Thomas is soon once again in high spirits and joins in singing the song as they saw an angry elephant on the line which began to charge at Thomas until the trucks started singing a soothing song called "Enda Ulale" which calmed the elephant down and eventually it went to sleep. Back at Dakar Docks, The Fat Controller asks if anyone has seen Thomas but to no avail. Then a African man tells him that he's currently following some race cars and a camel picks up The Fat Controller's hat and eat it. Meanwhile, Thomas, Nia, and the Silver Hatch Gang arrived at Darr es Salaam Docks and meet Kwaku, a Garrat engine who is a friend of Nia's. He asks Nia if she had found a shed yet but Nia replies that she hasn't. Thomas then asks Kwaku if he has seen Ace anywhere to which he replies that he had but he was soon gone again. This soon dampens Thomas' happy mood. Later on, Thomas tells Nia he and his friends are heading for Brazil next but sadly tells Nia she can't come. But as the sun sets once they're on board a ship for Brazil, they discovered that Nia has been loaded onto the ship too. She explains she has always wanted to see the world just like Thomas much to his surprise and shock. Nia told him that he's not the only engine who wants to see the world and can have ideas. She said that there are so many things to see and discover like in China where she has heard that there are mountains that look like rainbows. That night, Thomas and the Silver Hatch Gang saw that Ace had been on the ship the whole time. Ace tells them that they don't need him to wait for them since they want to see the world. He also says that he heard them and Nia talking and adds that they don't need Nia to slow them down and they need to be free and easy. Thomas says that they do want to see the world and Roary states that they can always bring a new friend along if they want but Ace doesn't agree and said that she's like a baggage slowing them down and went to sleep and Thomas and the others did the same. The next morning at the desert, the Fat Controller is looking for Thomas and the Silver Hatch Gang while listening to the man talking about how the tank engine and his friends were there but now they've gone. Our heroes arrive in Brazil. The Silver Hatch Gang go to fill up their tanks whilst Thomas went to a coal hopper to fill up with coal when the yard manager tells him that he can't fill up with coal unless he's Really Useful. Thomas tells him that they are always Really Useful back on Sodor. The yard manager says that he needs to take some coffee to San Francisco to which Thomas agrees. Roary discovers a bus breaking down, and goes over to see what is going on. He asks the bus if he's alright. To Roary's surpise, the bus doesn't speak. Then, when Coach the Supa Strikas gets down, upon hearing the noise, he sees Roary and faints. The other Supa Strikas get off from the bus, and discover Roary for themselves. They are at first shocked at the fact Roary can talk but Our heroes travel through Asia, India, and Europe, and they soon reach the Vicarstown Bridge. Thomas and our heroes are a bit sad that they will have to say goodbye to Nia, since they will cross the bridge to return to Sodor, and Nia will have to go back to Africa, but Nia says that her shed that she used to live in had long since been demolished, meaning she doesn't have a home to go back to anymore. Feeling sorry for her, Thomas suggests that she should come and stay on Sodor with him and his friends, stating the Fat Controller will be excited to have her on the railway. Upon hearing that, The Supa Strikas agree to help out as well. They travel back, and make it to Sodor, to find a big welcome waiting for them. The Thin Controller is very pleased to see Thomas back, and is amazed to meet Nia, a new engine on the railway, and the Supa Strikas, having heard about them on TV. Roary says that Nia is going to stay on Sodor with Thomas and the other engines and that the Supa Strikas are going to stay and help out as well, and that Marsha, Coach, and Thomas need to discuss it with the Fat Controller. However, Trivia * Tin Top will be glad to revisit the United States as they were his original home before coming to Silver Hatch. * The Supa Strikas join our friends in Brazil. * At the end of the film, El Matador comments 'They should make a TV series of this film.', teasing the twenty second season of Thomas and Friends. * Songs # Follow Your Dream by Big Chris to convince Thomas to accept Ace's idea # Where in the World is Thomas # I like to Move It Move It 2 Version # Wake Up # The Simple Things in Life by Drifter # We're Friends # You Bend It, You Mend it by Thomas, Nia, the Silver Hatch gang and the trucks whilst Big Chris fixes Ace after his accident # Free & Easy # Go Blue Steamer by Shakes, Roary, and El Matador # Sometimes You Make a Friend # We're Friends reprise # Jump Up Super Star song Script Opening